


Hannibal: Why'd You Have To Be So Rude?

by Kadorienne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eat The Rude, Fanvid, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal asks Jack for Will's hand. Jack is rude.</p><p>Song: "Rude" by Magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal: Why'd You Have To Be So Rude?

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/IxlOpgPZwQ8)

[Download](http://www.filefactory.com/file/1jwdkae7yv2x/Rude.mp4)


End file.
